Friday, June 21, 2019
'KNP&P's June 21, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook Post with Photo of Low Tide near Geographic Harbor:' KNP&P's June 21, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook post with a photo of low tide near Geographic Harbor: "Low tide near Geographic Harbor reveals a rainbow of patient stillness." KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.21 09.16 LOW TIDE GEOGRAPHIC HARBOR.JPG|KNP&P's June 21, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook post with photo of low tide near Geographic Harbor KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.21 09.16 LOW TIDE GEOGRAPHIC HARBOR PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 21, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook post with photo of low tide near Geographic Harbor ~ photo only 'Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Commented on June 21, 2019 at 10:04 & 10:08 AKDT with Photo of Sow with 3 Yearlings, 94 Maybe?:' On June 21, 2019 at 10:04 AKDT & 10:08 AKDT , Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented and shared a photo of of a sow with 3 yearlings, 94 maybe(?).: "Hello everyone. I can see there is a great deal of anxiety here in the chat room. Rest assured we are working as fast as we can to get those cams working and those bears coming to you live. The Explore technicians are still here, busy, busy. As soon as we know something, you all will be the first to know. And, a good sign: Mike, John and I are working on the content for our first chat. So hold on. I know from personal experience that bear cam addiction can be a serious thing. To tide you over, here is a picture of a sow with three yearlings out by the spit road. (see the pic below)" RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.21 10.04 & 10.08 94 w 3 YEARLINGS MAYBE.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 21, 2019 10:04 AKDT & 10:08 AKDT comments with photo of a sow with 3 yearlings, 94 maybe(?). RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.21 10.04 & 10.08 94 w 3 YEARLINGS MAYBE PIC ONLY.jpg|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 21, 2019 10:04 AKDT & 10:08 AKDT comments with photo of a sow with 3 yearlings, 94 maybe(?). ~ photo only RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.21 10.04 & 10.08 94 w 3 YEARLINGS MAYBE PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 21, 2019 10:04 AKDT & 10:08 AKDT comments with photo of a sow with 3 yearlings, 94 maybe(?). ~ photo only zoom 'Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Commented on June 21, 2019 at 10:13 AKDT with Photo of Alice (the gulls):' On June 21, 2019 at 10:13 AKDT, Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented and shared a photo of "Alice" (the gulls).: "You aren't the only ones anxiously awaiting the bears. Alice wants those scraps!" RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.21 10.13 w PHOTO OF ALICE GULLS.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 21, 2019 10:13 AKDT comment with photo of "Alice" (the gulls) RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.21 10.13 w PHOTO OF ALICE GULLS PIC ONLY.jpg|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 21, 2019 10:13 AKDT comment with photo of "Alice" (the gulls) ~ photo only 'CamOp Greg's June 21, 2019 16:05 AKDT Comment....ON YOUR MARK:' CamOp Greg's June 21, 2019 16:05 AKDT comment : "Is anyone hanging around tonight? On your mark..." 2019.06.21 16.05 CAM OP GREG ON YOUR MARK.JPG|CamOp Greg's June 21, 2019 16:05 AKDT comment 'Explore.org Flips The Switch on the Brooks Falls High View, Brooks Falls Low View, and Dumpling Mountain Cams, Courtney's June 21, 2019 16:06 AKDT Comment:' Courtney at Explore announces that it is TIME TO BUCKLE UP! Courtney's June 21, 2019 16:06 AKDT Comment : "Okay everyone, buckle up. We are pushing several views live. Thanks for your patience while any technical kinks are worked out. Falls High, Falls Low, Riffles and Dumpling" 2019.06.21 16.06 GOING LIVE COURTNEY.JPG|Courtney at Explore's June 21, 2019 16:06 AKDT comment 'AND WE'RE LIVE June 21, 2019 16:08 AKDT:' Sunny commented at 16:08 AKDT on June 21, 2019 : "Live" 2019.06.21 16.08 SUNNY COMMENT LIVE.JPG|Sunny's June 21, 2019 16:08 AKDT comment: "Live" '1st Snapshot of the 2019 Season, 128 Grazer by Brenda05 on June 21, 2019 at 16:09 AKDT:' On June 21, 2019 at 16:09 AKDT, Brenda05 posted the 1st snapshot of the 2019 season, 128 Grazer.: 2019.06.21 16.09 BFHV 128 BRENDA05 1st BEAR OF 2019 SEASON ON LIVE CAMS NOT TEST LIVE CHAT EQUIP.jpg|128 Grazer June 21, 2019 16:09 snapshot by Brenda05 ~ 1st snapshot of the 2019 season On June 21, 2019 at 16:09 AKDT abcayemich shared this snapshot of 128 Grazer (2nd snapshot of the 2019 season).: 2019.06.21 16.09 BFHV 128 ABCAYEMICH 2nd SNAPSHOT of 2019 SEASON.png|128 Grazer June 21, 2019 snapshot by abcayemich (2nd snapshot of 2019 season) '1st Live Cam Video of the 2019 Season, Ratna Shared the 1st Video June 21, 2019 at 16:19 AKDT:' Ratna Narayan shared the 1st live cam video of the 2019 season on June 21, 2019 at 16:19 AKDT :